Nameplates are generally used to display information, such as, for example, a name of a person, organization, a product, or a service. Nameplates may be mounted to a variety of surfaces to display said information. For example, nameplates may be mounted to a wall outside of an office to identify the name of the occupant of the office, to a billboard, to a vertically extending stand, or between two parallel, vertically extending stands.
Typically, nameplates include nameplate inserts that contain the information to be displayed. It is desirable for nameplate inserts to be removably attached to or inserted within a nameplate holder. By being removable, the nameplate inserts can be changed or replaced, for example, when advertising material needs to be updated or when an occupant of an office changes.
In addition to nameplate inserts being interchangeable, they should also be able to be firmly secured with the nameplate holder such that the selected nameplate insert isn't unintentionally removed or placed out of position by a variety of factors, for example, a casual touching, wind, or vibrations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a nameplate that exhibits at least the desired qualities noted above.